


There Will Be Blood!

by nyango



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyango/pseuds/nyango
Summary: In your little town called Fairwater, nothing extraordinary ever happens.The most exciting thing that has happened to you since the opening of the Haunted House, where you work at, are the students who have moved into town.But what if something actually happens to you, while hoping to experience an exciting Halloween month.And what if a killer, who should not be real, asks you a crucial question?"Dyl, do you know the trope "Final Girl"? Would you like to be my Final Girl?"It's quite strange, you have to admit, because while one killer tries to slaughter you and your colleagues, the other one doesn't seem so dangerous. But still waters run deep.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader, Michael Myers/Original Female Character(s), Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Placebo Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381191) by [Maesonry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesonry/pseuds/Maesonry). 



> Welcome to my Halloween special fanfic!
> 
> This was inspired by me getting addicted to DBD and by the wonderful fanfic The Placebo Effect!
> 
> It's Reader x Various but I wanted to give the Reader a nice name for once. Just because I love how killers usually play with the names of their victims - Ghostface especially. So your name in here will be Dylan which is a little homage to Drew Barrymore and her iconic character Casey Becker from the first Scream movie and also her Charlie's Angel role.
> 
> Yeah I hope you enjoy this ride. I do mostly stick to the movie version of Ghostface and don't really intend to go along with the DBD one but he still does play his part in this story.
> 
> Enjoy ♡

Every year on the first of October the whole team of Fairwater's official Haunted House gathered in the back room.  
The same crew had been working there for one and a half years, which had restored a new glimmer of hope for you at the beginning. Never before has your team gotten along with each other, so you were putting all your bets on the new team.  
But your glimmer of hope was gone pretty quickly because even in the new team nobody liked eachother. Not surprising, but quite disappointing, really.

Nevertheless, this year, during your annual Halloween season, there was a meeting again - even though your boss was missing.

There was a strange aura in the best lit room you were sitting in at the moment.  
Many people thought that working in a Haunted House was quite funny, maybe it was, but not here. You were undoubtedly the best Haunted House in the whole city, but that didn't seem to strengthen your sense of community. You accepted that you were a team and that you worked together, but when you were on break or when you finished your shifts, you could see how nasty you could be to each other.

The Halloween season helped.  
Everyone tried to pull themselves together and forget the many arguments.  
It also helped that everyone had some kind of motivation this month, because this was time you made the most money. Without this as an excuse, Reed might not have been able to get everyone to listen to him.  
When he looked at each one of you individually, he could immediately see how reluctant they were to be here, but the team of nine people had no other choice.

Reed smiled and clapped his hands briefly to get everyone's attention. Half of you immediately groaned in annoyance and rolled your eyes at the team captain's enthusiasm.

Reed was a young, blond man, who, though rather slender, was definitely almost 6'3" tall. His presence was often ignored, and if it was not, it was because of his height, which he sometimes used to look down on everyone, so that no one would think of lazing around.  
He was hardly older than the others in the room, which is probably why it was even more difficult to get the respect he was striving for. He was still team captain and at the end of his shift he had to fill out papers that no one else ever even looked at and then report to Jim.

You had formed a circle around him with the remaining chairs that hadn't broken or been demolished by one of the guys in the round. Reed stood in the middle of this circle and looked at you one by one.

He cleared his throat and then began to speak.

"I know we may not all like each other, but October brings us together a little bit more, doesn't it?" he asked into the circle and an uncomfortable silence fell over you.  
That didn't seem to be answer enough for him, because he immediately raised his eyebrows and hoped for another - correct - answer.

Landon spoke up, said, "I don't like you," and the uncomfortable silence from before was now unbearable.

Reed grimaced without really being disturbed. He was used to this, he really was, but apparently he had hoped for too much from this meeting.

"Okay, okay ... But we are doing this for the money. Come on. Let's at least pretend we like each other so big boss will pay us the bonus we deserve for Halloween!"

Landon sighed and Elena frowned wordlessly.

"I don't know what you all want," Gabriel suddenly said turning away from Reed, "Halloween is the best time to scare people!"

The curly-heard man was right, of course. You had been hired to scare everyone and there were days when even the longest shift was fun, but the strange atmosphere in the air was proof enough why everyone hated it here.

"Try not to scare the kids so much that they throw up," you suggested and looked at him disapprovingly.

"What do you mean?", he asked and looked at you. "That's the best part."

"Have you ever thought about who has to clean up the vomit?", you snapped back.

He just grinned broadly and looked at you from head to toe.

"You?", he asked, but already knew the answer, so you just turned around again and looked at Reed. You felt sorry for him anyway.

"Anyway..." Reed said, skillfully ignoring all that, "the reason for this team meeting is not only the new decorations that we got delivered for this Halloween, no, I would also like to use the time to discuss the team dynamics and the complaints we received from the guests.

You saw Gabriel swallow. The nervousness was written all over his face.

Reed pointed at you and you looked down so as not to stand out as a complete snitch.

"Dylan kindly wrote down the complaints for me. Gabriel, you have five complaints," said Reed and looked down at the list you gave him before the meeting. "Three weeks ago, you bit someone with your vampire teeth. The young woman was completely in shock."

"She was wearing a sweater!" Gabriel tried to defend himself. "I couldn't even reach her neck..."

"Yes, but you managed to pierce through her turtleneck," you accused him.

"Are you using those porcelain teeth again, which I expressly forbade you to use?"  
Reed looked at him, a stern expression on his face.

"No...", said Gabriel, but you didn't really believe him.

"Two weeks ago, you were seen next to the Silent Hill displays and your pants-" - Reed left the sentence unsaid, looked at you briefly, then at Gabriel, and again at you, where he saw you nodding - "you know what, we'll forget about this. You forget what I just read, it's Halloween soon, we can't afford new applicants if we fire him- ... you just forget everything I just said..." - Reed sighed - "Gabriel, honestly, did you really do this?"

Gabriel seemed to know immediately what Reed was alluding to and while the others in the room looked confused, you could only stare holes in the air.

"No!" he exclaimed and sank deeper into his seat.

"Yeah, okay, we'll forget all about this. Then we come to our last contestant: Maya."

"What?!", it came immediately from her direction. "I haven't done anything!"

"Yes, you did, here's a complaint against you, because apparently you were on the phone the whole time we had visitors."

It got quiet for a moment. The other colleagues looked over at Maya, because it was not surprising. She was constantly on the phone.

"In my defense: The conversation that day was really important, okay? My professor called me."  
She giggled slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

Reed, however, frowned.

"Why is your professor calling you in the evening?" Jasmine asked.

Maya looked at the brunette on the other side of the room for a long time and then raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, girl... no, that's nasty." Jasmine winced and made a disgusted face.

Again Maya shrugged her shoulders, any kind of condemnation didn't seem to interest her much.

"So do I get that right, Reed," Maya started speaking up again and threw her long black hair over her shoulders. "Not only do we have to listen to all this yearly shit, but we had to come this early, because of the new Halloween decorations?"

"That's right," he said, fake-smiling at Maya.

"Won't it be a hard shift if we have to do all this today?" The question was justified.

"I'm hard right now," it came from Aaron, who had been sitting there quietly, smiling and staring into space the whole time. He winked at Maya, who just sighed and shook her head.

"I hate this job," she said and a murmur of agreement broke out.

"Two words," Reed said aloud to drown out the different voices. "Halloween! Bonus!"  
As if all of this made up for any bad experience you had here.

You slapped yourself in the forehead - almost in despair because of all the chaos - and could hardly wait until Reed let you go.

He stepped out of the circle and you followed him with your eyes. Next to the lockers he had hidden an entire pallet, which he now presented to you by removing the sheet that lay over it.

Without further questions or objections - which he simply did not allow anyone to voice out - he quickly set about dividing everyone into two groups.  
Elena complained immediately because she did not want to work with Gabriel and switched him with Jasmine, who would otherwise have worked with Landon. Dani volunteered to team up with Aaron. So Maya had to work with Reed, which suited him perfectly to make sure she wasn't hiding somewhere and making phone calls.  
You didn't get into a group because your presence was required at the entrance as usual. Being the receptionist was both a blessing and a punishment.

You already knew that dozens of phone calls were waiting for you. For Halloween, everyone wanted to book an appointment at short notice and Jim forced you to never turn someone away, but to squeeze another appointment in somewhere.  
Then there was the dreary reception area, which looked very exciting for visitors, but was already the most boring and stressful room for you, even without the phone ringing all the time.

Reed distributed the different sized boxes, pointed each group to two boxes and gave you the signal to go back to the reception.  
That's how it's been lately, as if your presence here was unbearable. Somehow unfair, you thought, but you turned around on your heel and left before the others did the same.

Back at the reception you sat behind the gigantic antique desk that Jim had given you last year. He had gotten it at a rather unknown flea market and repainted it together with one of his brothers.  
You remember it fondly every time you walk in.

In the many drawers, you picked out your items you needed for today's shift - pens, the extra keys for the emergency exits, paper, the work laptop, the folder for your appointments, the lists of your decoration-suppliers...

Before you turned on the phone, you use the time to go through the lists from the previous day. With an insecure look, you looked at the list for Today, which told you who was coming and you had to swallow when you saw how long it was. Yesterday's list alone, which belonged to September 30th, was proof enough of what a boom you were making when October started. Today would be twice as full as yesterday.  
You wanted to take Reed's words to heart and just think of the Halloween bonus that awaited you at the end of the month.

Even though you were lived in just another little town named Fairwater, the Haunted House alone attracted the attention of even the neighboring towns.  
Two years ago, you started here as a temp to continue financing your studies. The others were also students, as you were one, but you were probably the one who was the closest to Jim.  
He trusted you more, than he did with Reed.

Just when you thought of the blond man, he came through the big door that you always kept closed before the shift started to separate you from the others. If you didn't, the many noises from the labyrinth of rooms and your colleagues would distract you, which Gabriel and Aaron especially liked to do.

Reed was about to push the now almost empty pallet to the reception area. It was relatively difficult for him and for a moment you thought about offering him your help, but you just stayed sitting and watched him.  
Some curse words had left his mouth after he successfully opened the big door but then had problems with the curtain, which you used to separate the rooms when you had visitors - if you used doors, everyone would just bump their heads unnecessarily often.

Although it was already dark behind Reed, the curtain almost closed fully, you could still briefly see the lights of the decorations that were set up in the room next to you. Then you looked at Reed, who had his arms against his hips.

"I have two display units here that you'll like," he said, and was already getting ready to open a box.  
He pulled out two masks that actually made you smile.

"Michael Myers and Ghostface," you said, "You are right, indeed faces that I like."

"Yes, these are the only two from famous movies and I don't want to put them in there, otherwise the guests will always think that the rooms are arranged according to the movies.

"I didn't expect them at all. How come?" you asked and watched him put them up.

"You know Jim with his interest in Authenticity. He got it from somewhere and he just won't tell me where he got it. But they look really impressive. Whoever made these two must be a big fan."

"Oh, wow!", you suddenly shouted when you saw him digging in the box, "They're just like those old display ones! Not plastic like the others we have."

Reed's face lit up.

"Exactly," he exclaimed, as excited as you are, "You can move them without worrying about breaking them."

He set up the big metal stands and fastened them to the floor so that no one could tip them over. Two bodies made of hay followed, which he very carefully put together and built up with metal bars so that they wouldn't fall off.

You were worried for a moment that you might see some hay sticking out, but when Reed put their robes on them, you were pleasantly surprised. More than that.  
Michael's stand looked huge, so huge that Reed had to grab a chair to help himself put his head on, along with the world famous mask.  
He did the same with Ghostface. With him he didn't even have to tiptoe around him because Reed was taller, but now that both of them were standing next to Reed, they looked creepily real.  
Especially Michael, whose broad shoulders made Reed look even thinner than he already was.

"They look incredibly real," you remarked.

"Yes, they do, don't they? They're also quite heavy and attached to the floor. No one can knock them over this time, like last year."

"Please don't start about last year," you asked him and just shook your head, hoping to get rid of the memories quickly.

"Well, let's see what the others are up to," said Reed, bent down to push the pallet with him and heard another "I hate you, Gabriel," coming out of one of the rooms.  
He raised his eyebrows and looked at you one last time before he slipped through the curtain and left you.

When you were alone again, you let your gaze wander across the room, which focused first on Ghostface, then on Michael and finally on the clock. In half an hour the first visitors would arrive.

It was quite unfamiliar with the two new displays. They very rarely were set up near you, because many younger visitors liked to knock them over when you weren't looking. Maybe it was even more strange that when you looked up, your eyes immediately fell on Ghostface and Michael. Your instinct had already become accustomed to feeling the presence of the visitors before they even came to your desk to speak or draw attention to themselves. You were always good at that - feeling, seeing and noticing.  
You often noticed many things; where others did not look long enough, you looked all the longer.  
As a young girl, you liked to blame your curiosity. After all, observing your fellow human beings was part of it.  
Nowadays, you were simply glad that this feeling kept you from letting Gabriel or Aaron sneak up on you to scare you.

You flipped through yesterday's list and again your eyes were much more focused on Michael and Ghostface. Both of them had been turned so that they were facing the front door. Somehow reassuring that Michael's mask and the lifted arm with the plastic knife did not point into your direction.  
Although you liked them - as much as you could like some creepy masked killers from horror movies - you had to admit that their masks always made you feel a little uneasy.

It would take you a few days to get used to them.

But somehow they also gave you a feeling of warmth, as if you were not completely alone.

It would be a strange evening.


	2. The Awakening

> **_It’s always hard being friends with ~~Sidney~~ Dylan, cause when you’re friends with ~~Sidney~~ Dylan, you die._ **
> 
> * * *

10:10 pm.

 _Ten, ten, ten, ten_ ... the smaller clock hand had gotten stuck.   
You watched as the clock tried to keep ticking, but couldn't.   
You checked the time on your cell phone. The actual time was only ten minutes ahead, but the constant ticking of the wall clock still made you flinch. You never noticed how loud it was.

It had never happened before, but even clocks eventually died.  
Jim loved this clock, always said his grandmother had left it to him. The picture behind the hands had been painted by her; some place from her homelands, so far away that you often caught yourself staring at it dreamily.

The part-time workers who were hired as security guards and who stood between the rooms so that no one got lost, hurt, or came up with stupid ideas, had already said goodbye to you.   
During the week the Haunted House only stayed open until 10pm.

Fortunately for you, no one threw up today. It had been a pleasantly quiet shift, even though it had been incredibly crowded.

The keys in your hand jangled against your personal pendant, which glittered with your initial letter, and you went to the box that was hidden next to the power supply - also hidden behind your desk.   
The smallest key was quickly inserted into the box.

You rarely touched the power supply, that was more Reed's job, but you always checked before and after your shift whether the signs for the emergency exits were on or off. With a good conscience you could switch them off for today. You took one last glance inside and closed the box to lock it.

You reluctantly remembered the one time you forgot to turn it on and got the biggest scolding of your life.  
Since then, this has been one of your tasks that you would never forget even when you were half asleep.

While you were standing there, you let your gaze wander around the room. You looked at Ghostface and Michael and their presence almost scared some people to death today - every time that happened you couldn't hold back a giggle.  
But now that you were alone with them again, you could understand why some people screamed bloody murder.  
Even from behind your desk they looked huge.

With long steps you went to the front door to check if it was locked. After you made sure that it was, you stopped briefly at the two stands.   
Right in between them you stood and looked at them one after the other.

"Long shift, huh?" you whispered to them as if they could answer.   
The dark eye sockets of the masks seemed to cast a spell on you and answer in their own way. At least that's what you wanted to tell yourself. 

Seconds went by that you spent with staring at the two masks as if they would answer you at any given moment and the longer you did that, you noticed that Ghostface looked a bit saggy. You went up to him to straighten his mask and felt some haystacks sticking out of his robe tickling your arms.

"There," you said contentedly and smiled slightly. "Like brand new."

You stroked the black robe a little and looked over your shoulder to Michael.  
He was still standing there looking all perfect like earlier.

His right arm still raised up high with the plastic knife that barely glinted in the light.

You smiled at him thoughtlessly, then walked over to him and tilted your head.

"You still look good, Michael. As always," you assured him.

You had to put your head quite far back to look into his black eye sockets.

You were finished here and thought about whether Reed would make the last walk through the cabinet, but decided to go in and do it yourself because you just had the time. It was boring enough to spend the whole day at the reception anyway and your legs would thank you.

A check-up walk through the rooms usually didn't take you more than ten minutes, but for some reason Reed took quite a long time to turn on the lights today. Maybe he was busy somewhere else, if that was the case you would see him right away anyway, but it was almost 11pm and you would absolutely wouldn't stay a minute longer.

You reached the last room - Room Seven - and turned around on your heels to go the same way back. You didn't notice anything unusual, but the lights were still not on. 

When you arrived in Room Three, still in the dark, you heard angry voices. Voices of your colleagues, that arrived muffled to your ears, so you hurried to Room Two. 

Just as you came through the curtains, the lights came on, so you could easily tell who was screaming around.

You found Landon and Maya who looked like they were about to fight. Landon was waving his index finger in Maya's face and was rubbing his nose with the other hand. 

"I know for a fact it was you, Maya," he accused her. "You witch!" 

Maya gasped insulted and shook her head. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and looked at him with a stunned look. 

"What are you talking about?! I wasn't even nearby. I haven't done anything," she countered.

"Just admit it so we can finish up here and go home." 

"Are you having trouble understanding? I didn't move him!" 

"What happened?" You came running up to them, trying to make sense of their accusations. 

Landon turned his head into your direction so quickly that you almost tripped backwards.

"Maya moved Ghostface! And for the second time today! She keeps moving him and I keep running into him. I almost broke my nose! What is he made of anyway? Did they stuff him with rocks?" 

Maya just shook her head again and turned to you. 

"Landon claims I'm moving Ghostface around to scare him," Maya explained her own side with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Which, by the way, is a stupid prank in my defense and I can't move him anyway. He weighs like 200 pounds or so..." 

"You and Elena have been through this before! You've changed Freddy's position five hundred times to give me a fright," Landon replied.

"Come on, we work in a Haunted House and it was funny. But that doesn't change the fact that I didn't even touch Ghostface." 

"Okay, okay", you started, which immediately earned you a nasty look from Landon. "It's almost 11 p.m. and I honestly don't feel like handling any of... well, this... On top of that, Ghostface was at the reception just a few minutes ago."

Landon pulled a grimace, opened the curtain that led to the next room - number One - and pointed to Ghostface, who was really standing there. 

"I bet Maya put him there while you were back here."   
Landon watched you frown. 

The window of opportunity for someone to move him here was short but doable, but you'd like to know who exactly, by all appearances, was waiting for you to leave the reception just to move him around.

"Stop accusing me. Besides, we haven't seen Aaron and Dani since forever and Elena said she saw them sneaking off together. You know what I think? I think those two weren't just sneaking off to make out. And again, Ghostface is way too heavy to carry around by myself to put him in front of your face."

Maya's explanation made sense. She was a small, petite girl who could never have done it alone and Aaron was one of the strongest of the men on the team. He was already the type to play such tasteless pranks.

"And what about my nose? It still hurts," he complained.

"A few months ago, you kept putting a bucket over every door you and Gabriel could find, and not only did water fall on me, but sometimes the bucket as well." - you glared at him - "That hurt like hell back then, too, but you never saw me whine like you're doing right now. I also doubt that Maya could have pushed him here."

Landon's eyes became slits that he squeezed together in anger.  
He started to leave while you were still shouting after him.

"You could at least help me put him back in his original spot!"

"Why? Let tomorrow's team do it." He shrugged and ran towards the break room, following Maya, who also had shrugged and left.

"I work tomorrow...", you whispered.

He stopped briefly at that sentence, turned around and looked you up and down.

"Wow, my condolences. I'm off tomorrow. I'll see you around."

He made a move to the break room and you followed with a deep sigh and an "asshole" that you said loud enough for him to hear.

Maya had already unlocked the door and kindly left it open so you and Landon could go after her without needing to look for your key.

You looked around the room and noticed that everyone was there except for Dani and Aaron.

Meanwhile Maya had sat down at the table with Reed, who was poking around at his microwave meal and blowing on his fingers because it was too hot to remove the cover.

"Reed," she said with an undertone in her voice that not only made the blond man look up, but Landon and you as well. "Landon is annoying. This is not a healthy working environment."

Landon sharply gasped for air upon hearing the accusation.

"I'm annoying?!" it came from him. "You're the one who's going too far with your pranks, my nose could be broken right now as we speak!"

"It wasn't me! When are you going to get that through your head?"

Landon, now even more annoyed than before, turned to Reed instead of continuing to waste his time with Maya.

"Do something, Reed," he demanded.

"What am I supposed to do... you guys are always playing pranks on each other. I'm starting to feel like I'm in kindergarten," he replied and finally managed to lift the lid and throw it on the table before he burned himself.

"I don't know!" cried Landon. "She already has a complaint. Give her a warning or something!"

Reed sighed and, lost in thought, rubbed his temples.  
As he looked up, his eyes fell on you.

"Dylan," he said in a calm tone and you flinched noticeably. "What happened?"  
Of course he demanded to know what had happened from you. It was the usual thing. So typically Reed.

"Someone here has taken Ghostface to Room Two and he needs to be taken back to the reception."

He looked at you a little incredulously, but then threw his fork into the microwave lasagna he had been trying to eat the whole time.

"Which one of you animals did this?" he nagged with his mouth half full and Maya was trying to get away with the chair before some of his lasagna landed on her.

Landon pointed directly at Maya, who just shook her head and looked bored.

"Well, with Aaron and Dani missing, I strongly suspect it was them," she said, shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

As if on cue, Aaron and Dani came into the room; Aaron grinned and Dani's lipstick was slightly smeared.

Maya merely pointed at them as if the sight of them would support her accusation.

"Aaron, Landon and Gabriel," Reed called out, pointing at the boys one by one. "One of you did it, so all of you help me now."

Pitted, Reed walked out of the room, followed by a confused Aaron, a laughing Gabriel and Landon, who still rubbed around his nose as if it was about to fall off.

When the girls were alone, Elena sat down with Maya and examined Dani.  
Jasmine had stood beside you and leaned against the wall behind you. She looked at Dani just as seriously.

"Do tell, what do you actually see in Aaron?", Jasmine wanted to know, too curious not to ask the question.

You listened up and although Maya had already taken out her cell phone and was tapping message after message, you were sure she was listening too.

"He has pretty hands," Dani said and threw her hair back. "Pretty hands that he uses properly."  
A cheeky smile spread across her face and you stared at her with pure disgust on your face. Maya didn't even look up but looked like she felt similar as you did, hearing that sentence.

"Okay," Jasmine interrupted her quickly before she could say more. "That's enough information."

Your curiosity made you fidget with your hands. You would have liked to ask if she and Aaron had moved Ghostface around. For some reason, you were much more intrigued about that, than you would ever admit.

You knew that such pranks often happened here, and luckily for you, you were rarely the target, but it just bothered you that whoever it was, was acting in such a short window of time that even you didn't notice. Your short walk through the rooms had lasted fifteen minutes at most... you shook your head. You got too involved. In the end, it would probably come out that it wasn't just Dani and Aaron, but even Gabriel and Elena who had helped. 

Just when you thought that idea was good enough for you, you felt the hairs on the back of your neck begin to tickle. Goosebumps washed over you and a cold shiver ran down your spine.  
You swallowed.

For a brief moment it had felt like someone was staring at you with such intensity that your entire body switched to alarm and danger, like the deepest instinct known to mankind. But as you looked around the room, you noticed that everyone was busy with something else.

"Are you all right, Dylan?" Jasmine asked when she noticed your posture stiffened with panic.

This brought you back to reality and you snapped back into a relaxed position. The strange feeling merely faded away.

You nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," you assured her.

The door was unlocked, pushed open and the boys came back.  
Reed sat back wordlessly in his seat where his food was already cold and only after he had eaten a bite did he speak up.

"Your boyfriend is standing back where he was before," Reed said to you and then looked at the whole group, "and I ask you not to touch the two units, Jim will freak out when he finds out that you are playing around with them like little children. At least leave the stupid pranks alone until Halloween is over, then you guys can do whatever you want."

"Speaking of pranks," you said and stepped one step closer to his table, "what took you so long to turn the lights on? I didn't touch the power supply, because I know you don't like that, but I had to do the last walk in the dark."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown. "I turned the lights on at 10pm sharp."

"Dylan's right, it was dark for half an hour. Almost thought you'd forgotten." Jasmine backed you up.

"Must have been a short power outage," Reed said.

"Don't we have emergency power generators?" Maya asked while still sitting on her cell phone.

"Ha ha... good joke, no, honestly... this place could never afford that."

"And we're supposed to be the best of the best," added Gabriel, who had already changed and thrown his backpack over his shoulder. "Whatever, see you around."

"Have a nice night, guys," it came from Reed, and before you had to coax it from him again, everyone had stormed out as if the bell had just rung at the end of the class.


	3. When A Stranger Calls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't quite make it to the Halloween time but excuse me - life has been quite the torture.  
> Anyhooo another chapter for all my final girls out there. Hope you enjoy.

> _**"You can't save them... All you can do... is watch."** _
> 
> * * *

An uncomfortable silence had spread in the break room.  
You had been sitting in complete silence for several minutes, unsure of what to say.

The string of lights that Reed had put up last night flashed briefly in the corner of your eye before you looked back to Jasmine.

It was the fourth of October.  
The last three days had been surprisingly quiet. You made a lot of money, there were no major conflicts - even though Landon still glared at Maya from time to time - and your visitors had all behaved well.

You would have looked more cheerful if the first half of the day, before you arrived at work, had not been weird already.

You looked up when you heard the door open.  
It was Reed who came in with a thick jacket and a thermos in his hand.

"Good afternoon," he had mumbled as he passed by and you all looked after him.

Maya already pulled a face and looked at you and Jasmine as if to say he couldn't read the room.

At least the silence should have puzzled him, but only after he had pushed everything into his locker and locked it, did he turn to you and frown.

"Why the long faces?" he asked, and you sighed.

"Honestly, Reed, learn to read the room," Maya said and shook her head in a playful dramatic way, "don't you notice the vibe is off?

He looked at her confused for a moment.

"Yes, yes, that's why I'm asking," he replied to her and you looked at Jasmine next to you.

Did she want to have the first word? Apparently not.

"Some girl was murdered on Jasmine's and Elena's campus last night," said Gabriel and you bit your tongue to avoid snapping at him.

The tone in his voice was too cheerful for your taste.

"Yes; Carmen," Aaron added, pointing to his chest and winking at Gabriel.

They laughed and made a few awkward gestures about their non-existent breasts.

"What a pity, she was really cute." Gabriel had to giggle and Aaron smiled slightly as he imagined the curves of the victim.

This only earned him a punch on the shoulder from Dani.

"What?!", it came horrified from Reed, "But that hasn’t been published yet, has it?"

"Nah," Maya said again, "I bet they broadcast it on the evening news. But you can google it. And there's like 100 videos on Twitter about it."

"I go to university on the other side of Fairwater. Our universities are almost enemies, but a lot of our people saw that and went to help or something," Dani said.

"Jasmine and Elena are especially shocked," Maya said, pointing to the two.

"Understandably," you said, already annoyed by Maya's pushy behavior, "Jasmine's roommate was a friend of Carmen."

"Elena lived on the same floor as the victim," Gabriel added, and Maya drew a sharp breath.

"Oh my God!", - Maya stood up excitedly - "Tell me! Did you see anything, Elena?"

The blonde girl looked up briefly, sighed, and shook her head.

"Everything was blocked up pretty quickly. I didn't see anything," she said, and Maya clicked her tongue in disappointment.

Then she looked back at her cell phone and started typing again. You wondered what she was trying to look up.

"She was at the party yesterday," Aaron informed you and shrugged, "some of my buddies saw her leave the party with a guy.”

"Uhhh, spicy," it came from Maya.

"Doesn’t surprise me," Dani said and laughed.

"Didn't you see who that was?", you asked, now curious.

"No one saw his face. Thomas from Science said that dude was there one second and the next he was already leaving the party with Carmen," Gabriel informed you and leaned against his chair while he was putting together his costume for today’s shift.

"Her roommate must have seen something!"

Reed seemed equally curious and shook his head at all the details.  
It was worrying that a murderer was still out there somewhere.

"That's the thing," replied Gabriel, "no one has seen her since last night.”

"She's one hundred percent dead too," Aaron shared his view, and you shuddered.

"You don't know that" said Jasmine now, "they are looking for her, maybe she ran away because she saw something. You are such assholes."

Maya raised her eyebrows.

"It's sad, but hey... they always say the totally reckless reactions of the teenagers in all these horror movies is totally wrong but look at us... that's the way it is. Let's just hope that the guy gets caught quickly. I don't want the Halloween party to be cancelled this month."

"Maya," you sighed her name, and she just shrugged and turned back to her phone.

"Let's... get everything ready for tonight's shift..." Reed said, looking around insecurely, then he looked at Elena and Jasmine, "if you need some extra minutes, let me know, okay?

They both nodded and Reed headed towards the reception.

"Why are you here? I would have taken the opportunity and stayed at home," Dani wanted to know.

"Half of us were locked in their rooms while the other half escaped before they were also under house arrest," Elena explained, then got up and left the room with her backpack. You assumed that she wanted to change before it got any later.

She seemed better off than Jasmine, who wanted to take advantage of the extra minutes Reed had offered her.

"I don't want to pretend to be incredibly sad because I didn't know her, but the feeling I had when all those policemen rushed into the dorm and we were questioned just won't let go of me.”

Jasmine sighed and you nodded, trying to make her understand that what she felt was justified.

"Could have been worse," Maya said, she stuck her makeup bag under her arm and as she walked by.

"How?" Jasmine asked stunned, more rhetorical than really expecting an answer.

"You could have been murdered in her place."

"Wow," cried Aaron directly from the other side of the room, making it clear that she went too far.

"What else do we really expect from Maya," Landon wondered.

"Well, so what?" Maya crossed her arms in front of her chest. "This is life. These things happen because people are evil blah blah blah blah ... life is for the living. We should be thankful we're still here instead of looking sad."

"Maya, you have a point, but come on... first you grieve, then you move and live on," you replied.

"None of us here knew her personally. What are you mourning for? Yes, it is tragic, and we will have a farewell party in her memory, but please… Can we just concentrate on this shift and-" - her cell phone vibrated briefly, and she put the little thing against her ear - "Oh my God, Janice! You made that video? Is there a news channel contacting you yet? No way!"

While she giggled and talked on the phone she started walking away.

You also slowly got ready and patted Jasmine's shoulder before you got up.

**++++**

Six hours later you were still sitting at your desk, preparing the papers for Reed, which he always had to fill out at the end of his shift.  
The shift had gone by very slowly. Not too many had booked a date for today and some had called to cancel because of what happened last night.  
This wasn’t a dull, rainy town, but Fairwater was still quite tiny, so an event like that shook the whole place.

Half of the city had become a student dormitory and the two adjacent universities were the reason.  
Shortly before eight o'clock Maya had come to the reception to tell you that the murder of Carmen had appeared on TV and everyone was advised to be careful.  
Then the standard phrases were rattled off that they already had some leads and if someone saw something they should turn to the police.

Apart from that you hadn't had much to do today.  
Gabriel had gone to the reception several times, put his head through the curtain and scared you and was generally extremely annoying to everyone.  
He had come to you three times, sneaked up on you and either scared you to death by suddenly jumping out from behind you or simply started screaming your name so that you dropped whatever you were holding in your hands.

The fourth time, however, you were so annoyed that you threw a perforator at him as soon as you saw his head push through the heavy curtain.  
It had even hit him and taught him not to come back.

After he stopped, however, Aaron had started, running to you at such a pace that each time he bumped into one of the decorates that Reed apparently had placed closer to your desk than in the previous days when they were closer to the door.

At some point, you got so fed up that you played snitch and called Reed to let him know, so he promptly called all the boys to the reception, who heard and came with a lot of groaning and sighing. With quite some effort and body strength, they pushed the stands of Ghostface and Michael away, fearing that Aaron or Gabriel would make them fall over or damage their clothes seeing as they pulled all these stupid pranks to scare you, so Reed demanded that they be put in the backroom before he could order more screws to fix them even more firmly to the floor.

You had to admit that it was now quite unusual to have to endure the rest of the shift without the familiar backs of Ghostface and Michael, but it was better that way. Better to be safe in one of the other rooms than to be knocked down by one of the guys. Especially Aaron, who was a quarterback in his high school career, would have no problem knocking over one of them.

It was just before 10 p.m.  
The last guests had already been escorted outside by Reed, so you had already locked the front door.  
Ever since Maya had come to you, you couldn't shake the strange feeling that made your neck hairs stand up.  
You couldn't explain exactly what it felt like, it stuck and gnawed at you, crawled up your arms, and left goosebumps until it reached your neck and settled down there.  
It felt as if someone was watching you - all evening long.

Just as you were putting some papers in one of the drawers and thinking about what you would do on your day off tomorrow, you were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone.

You flinched terribly.  
A nervous laugh escaped you. You felt quite silly that you had reacted like that because of a ringing phone and looked down at the old thing. Your hand clasped the receiver and picked up.

"Good evening, the Haunted House of Jim Bennett, how can I help you?", you said your rehearsed greeting.

You had to say the sentence so often on some days that if someone just mentioned Jim's name next to you, you would probably mumble it to yourself in your sleep.

"Hello", it came from the other side. A deep voice that made you breathe a sigh of relief.

You almost expected that nobody would answer.

The voice seemed strangely familiar, but you talked on the phone so much every day that you couldn't be sure.

"Hello!", you greeted her energetically again and had already put on your service voice. "If you want to book an appointment, I can still fit you in for the weekend."

The man on the other line had taken quite a long time to call, you thought. Not many guests called just before closing time. It happened, of course, but when it did, it was a rarity.

"But...", it finally came from him and you listened up. "...do _you_ work weekends too?"

You frowned. Strange guy.

"Yes, we also work on weekends, so we're open then," you replied.

"No, no", he said now and laughed a little, "are **you** working this weekend?"

You swallowed hard. Visitors could often be pushy, but something about the undertone of this person made you shiver.  
You decided to stay professional and not to play along.

"No, sir," you gave back truthfully and laughed nervously, "I'm afraid I won’t be here, but I'm sure my colleagues will satisfy you. If you tell me your name, I can put you down for Saturday night."

You tried to put the conversation back on track and rushed it a little. You didn’t want to talk to him longer than necessary.

"Could I ask you something first? You sound really sweet, you know. And after all, it is the month of horror. So, I'd like to ask you this question."

You paused briefly.  
Something about the way he spoke to you made you roll your eyes.

"What would your question be?" you asked. A part of you too curious not to ask.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" he asked.

Was that supposed to be a joke?  
You drew in the air sharply, ready to answer something sassy, but then you thought, why not play along? He seemed to have watched too many scary movies – this scene eerily similar to one of your favorite scary movies.

You didn't want to give him the satisfaction of answering like Casey Becker from the first Scream movie, no, neither to choose another popular horror movie title.  
It was all or nothing.

"That last movie of the Twilight saga was pretty scary. Where she breaks every bone in her body and dies and a weird creepy vampire baby comes out of her."

"Is... is that your answer?" You could tell by the tone of his voice you had him confused, at least a little bit. That made you smile.

"Yeah, I guess that's my answer," you replied. It was hardly one of your favourite movies, neither one of your favorite scary movies, but if he wanted to be mysterious and harass you while working, then you had to bite back.

"You're funny," he suddenly said, a deep laugh was heard that you had elicited from him, "yes, that movie was pretty scary. I mean, what does every guy see in Bella, huh? She wouldn't survive a single horror movie, not one. She didn't even survive her own."

He laughed again and you almost had to laugh along with him if the situation wasn't absolutely absurd.

"Well, sir, your name? For the reservation?", you asked again.

"I would much rather know your name," he said. Almost as if he was saying every word longer to get the right effect. You didn't know what effect it would be that he wanted to get across, but he came very close to giving you goosebumps.

"What would you need my name for, sir?" You were getting tired of him. If this was a Halloween prank, it wasn't very funny.

"So I know who I'm looking at." His tone had changed; now deeper, rougher. You almost dropped the phone.

"What?", you followed up, the panic now clearly audible in your voice.

"I said so I know who I'm talking to."

"That... that’s not what you said," you told him, your hand shaking while you pressed the receiver so tightly to your ear that you feared you would break out in a cold sweat.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe I didn't say that but honestly, _Dylan_ , you should smile a little more, it suits you much better."

You swallowed hard. A lump formed in your throat, which brought out your next words scratchily.

"I have to-" You didn’t get to finish your sentence. ‘ _I have to hang up, I must go_ ’ you were about to say, but he interrupted you.

"Don't hang up now, I'm not fin-“

You literally slammed the receiver back into its hold and let yourself fall back into your chair, even though you hadn't noticed that you had gotten up.

You had the feeling that your heart would jump out of your chest at any moment.

As a receptionist, you had received one or two creepy or strange comments before, and yes, even on Halloween you had been scared a few times with similar phone pranks. But this felt way more personal.

You looked back at the phone, almost fearing it would ring again.

For whatever reason, this conversation had you completely upset. His voice, that playful undertone and these questions... was he really able to see you? Where from anyway? You were overreacting, you were of it.  
Nevertheless, a bad feeling in your stomach area did not let go of you.  
You just wanted to get up and go to the break room.

As a matter of fact, you did. But the feeling that was still gnawing at you spread throughout your body.  
With quick steps, a heart that was painfully heavy, you walked through the curtain that separated the reception room from Room One.

Behind Room Five was your break room and with your keys already in your hand, you walked through Room Four only to find Maya and Landon in Room Five.  
Unfortunately for them, they had been assigned to the same two rooms together today. They were cleaning up behind them but stopped when they saw you.

It was probably because of your irritated expression and your eyes that were a little too wide open that Maya began to speak:

"Everything okay? You-", Maya started, but was interrupted by you, because you started talking at the same time and didn't stop, even though she did.

"Have you seen Reed?", you asked agitatedly.

You were not sure what you wanted from him. Maybe he could block the number that had called? At least that would give you a feeling of safety.

Landon just shrugged and turned back to cleaning.  
Maya shook her head and looked at you.

"Some crazy guy just called and... I don't know, it was a pretty shameless prank. Said he was watching me or something... Anyway, I want Reed to block his number."

"Wow... wait, what?!" Maya folded her arms across her chest. "What kind of psycho does that?"

Landon turned around to face her.

"Maybe it was you," he blamed Maya.

"What?" She turned quickly to him and was dangerously close to pushing him. "That's not even possible, my phone's been in the break room charging for the last two hours."

"You should still report this to Reed," Landon said to you. "Have you tried calling back the number?"

"What good does that do me, Landon? Should he answer it so he can scare me more?"

"Like I said, you can check the number." His eyes fell on Maya, who he continued to accuse in crystal-clear terms, only to have her laugh in disdain.

"I can easily prove to you that it can't be me since I was here with you all the time. Not that I have to, but you are getting on my nerves with these accusations.”

Maya walked up to the break room, stopped just before it, turned to Landon and you, and raised her eyebrows.

"Are you guys coming?" she wanted to know and again crossed her arms in front of her chest.

When you made your move to follow her, she unlocked the door, pointed to the table without going in, and waited.

The only thing hiding from you and Landon was the shame of Dani and Aaron, who were caught in the act of making out.  
Dani sat on his lap and looked irritated at the door and stared back at Landon and you.

Then Landon's gaze fell on the table with all kinds of garbage on it, but the socket next to it was more interesting. There was a charging cable in it, but no phone that came with it.

Since Maya didn't like to work without her cell phone, everyone already knew what it looked like.  
It had a purple cover, on which her star sign was symbolized with glitter: Scorpio.

But the cell phone was nowhere to be found.

"I hate to tell you this, but...", you started, but Landon decided to tell her.

"Your cell phone's not here," he said in a monotonous tone, and had he not had to face the sight of Dani's red cheeks and Aaron's obvious excitement, he might have said it with more energy.

"What?" she stammered out, clearly insecure, and you had to admit that you had never seen her like that before.

Her head turned so fast that you were surprised not to have heard a crackling sound.

"That... is impossible, I..." - she frowned - "okay... ha ha... I get it, you're both in this together."

She pointed at you and Landon and came closer.

"I admit it, that was a good one. You got me. Is this payback for earlier because I was a little cold about the whole Carmen thing? Yeah, okay, I deserved it. Whatever. But I want my phone back now."

You were confused.

"It wasn't a prank," you said reproachfully. You were still shocked by the call and found it quite unsensitive that she thought you were using it to frame her.

"Yes, Maya, calm down. We had nothing to do with it," Landon added.

"Am I supposed to believe you now? Then we have a thief in our midst?"

"Who saw you plugging the phone in here?" Landon asked. He was not convinced of her acting talent.

"Reed!" she said aloud, her patience waning more and more, "Because he caught me with it... Yeah, yeah, wipe that smug look off your face, Landon."

Landon smiled and you shook your head as you looked around the room.  
Aaron and Dani had stopped fooling around with each other, but Dani was still sitting in his lap. They preferred to watch Maya and Landon arguing.

"That's got to be the worst act ever," Landon said, but that just seemed to make Maya more angry.

"You have my phone, don't you?" she said, "Just give it back. You have the one chance to give it back to me right now before I declare you a thief."

"I don't have your stupid phone," Landon replied.

At that moment, Jasmine and Elena, who had been assigned to a room together, came in.  
They immediately noticed the tense atmosphere that seemed to prevail in the break room.

Like a fury Maya walked towards them, pointing the finger accusingly at them.

"Ah, here come the other two who are involved, hmm?" Maya shouted at them.

"Huh?" it came directly from Jasmine, who crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared down at Maya.

Elena just sighed and moved to the table where she sat down and had already stopped listening.  
Only Gabriel and Reed were missing, and you did not understand why Maya accused everyone when you suspected it was Gabriel.

"You both seemed to be pretty upset about my comments earlier, whatever! But stealing my phone for that is really not funny."

"What are you talking about? I haven't even seen your phone," Jasmine said.

You turned to Aaron and Dani.

"You must have been here for some time. When you came in, did you see her phone on the table?", you asked them.

"No", they replied at the same exact time.

"As if they admit that they saw it! That would only cast suspicion on them," Maya complained again and you sighed.

Landon and Maya continued their loud discussion, accusing each other while Maya was convinced that he had hidden her cell phone and Landon believed that she had played the phone prank on you and realized that you had been so scared that she simply didn't want to admit it but rather covered it up and pointed it at someone else.

You were all standing there a little awkward, not knowing what to do other than listening to the two of them. You could hardly have done anything else since they were so loud, and Reed had to sign you out so you could leave.

You wanted to sigh again and almost toyed with the idea of going out and looking for Gabriel just to clear up the whole situation.  
But then your cell phone rang.

It vibrated in your back pocket and an old favourite song of yours started playing, which you had always been too lazy to change.

You took it out and looked down on it.  
The bright screen showed you a name that should be completely impossible - _Maya (work)_.

"Maya," you said, aghast and unable to take your eyes off the screen. "You are calling me right now."

That made not only her turn around and take notice. Everyone in the room was looking at you now and Maya stomped towards you to see for herself.

In fact, that was her name displayed on your phone.

"Answer it," she demanded angrily. "I swear to you, if it's Gabriel..."

You nodded, stroked your thumb to the right and went up. Jasmine had positioned herself beside you and stared curiously into your face.

You swallowed.

"Hello?", your voice was rough.

" _Hello, Dylan_ ", came the same voice from the other end of the line that you had heard at the reception a moment ago.

"Put him on speaker," Maya urged you when she noticed your pale face.

You had the feeling your legs were shaking.

His voice had sent a shiver down your spine, but you did what she wanted and pressed the small microphone symbol.  
You almost feared that the strange magic that existed between you and the caller would disappear. You almost thought he would hang up and no one else would believe you, but he didn't.

"I told you not to hang up," he said. The undertone in his voice was strangely reproachful, but not nearly as icy as you would have expected.

His voice still had that certain something that was a mix of cute and playful and deep and rough.

"Hey, asshole", Maya had bent down and spoke into your phone, visibly annoyed, "when you're done with your strangely creepy prank, I want my phone back!”

"Oh", he made, and you didn't know why this reaction sent another shiver down your spine. "Sure, come to Room Seven. I'll be waiting for you~"

Maya started to follow his instruction, but you stopped her by stepping in front of the door.  
You pressed the phone against your chest and shook your head.

"What are you doing? You're not thinking about going there, are you?" you asked.

"Dylan, calm down. It's probably just Reed or Gabriel. Come to think of it, it's probably Reed who's annoyed by my complaints."

You had wanted to say, ‘ _What if it's not?_ ’ but stayed quiet.

"That idiot has my phone," she said, as if she wanted to convince you, "and I want to have it back now!"

"Okay, wait," you said, "we can go together and-"

"No, no," you heard the same voice interrupt you. "I'm expecting Maya alone."

"If you're hoping for some perverted action, I'm out," she said and now seemed reluctant to follow his instructions.

"With you?" he asked, and you heard him laugh. "You are not my type. The only one I want to hear scream is Dylan."

You grimaced and Jasmine next to you snorted.

"What a joke," Maya murmured and slightly pouted.

"Who is that?" Jasmine asked you, but you could only shrug your shoulders and sigh.

"You’re missing two people, aren’t you?", you heard him speak again.

"Okay, this is definitely a prank," Maya said.

"The offer still stands," he replied to Maya's words, "come here and find out~"

You decided to ignore this and concentrated on his previous words.

"What do you mean, we are missing two people?"

"Come on, Dylan," he said, stretching your name and ending it with half a growl.

"Reed and Gabriel," Jasmine said - more directed at you than at the stranger on the phone.

"Bingo!" he shouted, and you twitched. "Now listen to me carefully and don't hang up or I'll have to come over there and teach you a lesson.”

Meanwhile, Landon had come closer and listened intently. Even Aaron and Dani had gotten up.

"This is bullshit," whispered Landon, "isn't it? I mean what is this?"

"Bro, I don't think Gabriel has the right words for such a prank," it came from Aaron.

"Okay," you said and without much hesitation, the stranger continued.

" _Dyl_ , do you know the trope _Final Girl_?" - he paused, as if he wanted to wait for your answer, but continued - "Would you like to be my _final girl_? A simple yes or no question. There is no right answer, but one of them will have consequences. Scratch that, both answers will, but you won't like one of them."

"That's clearly Reed. He was in Room Seven," Maya whispered.

"Aaron is right, I don't think it could be Gabriel, but let's face it, what do we know about his academic abilities? He could be a genius," Landon said.

Everyone started talking in disarray as you stood there frozen, thinking about his question repeatedly.  
  


_Final Girl?_

_You're supposed to be his final girl?_

_The answers have consequences?_

_Who is this guy?_

_If Reed was in room seven and this isn't Reed...  
  
_

"Yes," you stuttered out.

"Yes, what?", he asked right after he heard your voice.

"Yes, I'll be your _final girl_ , okay?!"

"Good girl," he said, and you could hear his smile from his voice.

And then he hung up.  
So suddenly and unexpectedly that you felt dizzy.

"What the hell was that?", Jasmine first broke the silence that had settled on the room.

"I have... no idea," you replied, but your chest contracted painfully.

You could only breathe until you heard the door swung open.  
Gabriel and Reed came in.

You looked at them with relief, but Maya shook her head disapprovingly.

"I'm telling you one of them did this," she said to you and then grew louder. "Hey, hello?! Which one of you just played that stupid phone prank? I want my phone back!"

You looked down at your phone and listened half-heartedly.

"What do you mean, Maya?" Gabriel asked, visibly confused.

"Where were you, anyway?" Landon wanted to know.

"The lights went out when I was in Room Seven," Reed explained. "I had to fight my way through all the rooms - in total darkness - and picked up Gabriel somewhere between rooms one and four. Had to find the power supply."

You swallowed hard. Your mouth felt unusually dry. It felt as if you had made a deal with the devil so that nothing happened to the two idiots, but you felt silly with those thoughts.

"We have a thief among us," Maya said, starting again about her phone, "I want you to do something, Reed."

"I'm tired," he just said, "I'm afraid you'll have to work that out with Jim in the morning. Come on, time to go."

He didn't seem to want to wait for anyone. Just that Gabriel was still in his costume and some of you were, too, was proof enough, but no one seemed to have an objection except Maya.

"Nah uh! You're all staying here until we find out who has my phone!"

"You can stay in here then. I'm locking up now."

You'd never seen Reed like that. He seemed drained.

Together as a group you picked up your stuff and followed the blond man who tried to throw you out if you weren't fast enough for him.

You took a deep breath in and out as you came out of the building and looked behind you once more in front of the door. You stared into the darkness you left behind and had the strange feeling that it stared back at you.

You and Jasmine often went home together. Your apartment was on the way to her dormitory, which is why you were waiting for her today.  
She came out and sighed.

"Reed, you can't do this, can you? What am I going to do without my phone," you still heard Maya walking behind Reed and talking to him. Lucky for you, the two of them went in the opposite direction.

"What a day," Jasmine said now at your side, buttoning the brown jacket while you turned your phone to silent and threw it into your backpack.

"A shitty day," you said and she nodded.

"Let's face it," she started and you stopped at a traffic light that turned red just as you were about to cross it. "Do you think it was Reed OR Gabriel?"

You didn't know.

"Honestly... I can't give you an answer. I don't even know what he meant by _final girl_."

"According to Google", it suddenly sounded behind you and you almost jumped out of your skin, but it was only Elena who walked next to you now, "the final girl is the one who survives in the end as the only one.”

Jasmine and you looked at her in shock. She smiled slightly and then shrugged.

"So, you're very lucky. Well, I'll see you around."

She waved once, then took faster steps and headed for the bus station that was next to the traffic light. Landon sat there waiting for the next bus.

"That was-" you started, but left the sentence hanging in the air.

"Concerning?" Jasmine asked.

You nodded, but your thoughts revolved around the stranger with the bittersweet tone and the deal you had apparently made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am yet again asking for a bit of feedback
> 
> thats the meme guys  
> but yes i would love some comments and opinions!  
> stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments, i happy 
> 
> and as my alter ego character Kirby would say now: Poyo!


End file.
